


Olympia Jackson and the Legend of the Soulmates

by OlieJackson



Category: Bleach, Greek and Roman Mythology, Japanese Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bleach x Percy Jackson Universe Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlieJackson/pseuds/OlieJackson
Summary: Shinigami and Demigods are part of the same Universe. Olympia Jackson is sent, under mysterious circumstances, to Karakura Town where she learns about Soul Society and helps her friends Ichigo, Inoue, Uryuu and Chad rescue Rukia. After getting back from Soul Society she will have to make some tough choices in order to become strong enough to fight against the Arrancar.





	Olympia Jackson and the Legend of the Soulmates

“Welcome, welcome. Oly-Chan” Urahara said, ushering me inside his shop.

 

“Did you need me for something, Urahara-san?” I asked politely as I sat down at the table opposite Kisuke and Renji.

 

“Yes, yes, yes” Urahara said enthusiastically. “I was wondering if…” 

 

He couldn’t finish his sentence as Renji quickly bowed down and yelled “Please Olympia-san, help me with my training!!”

 

“Your…training?” I looked at him confused, trying to ignore the fact that he called me Olympia-san and my insides melted. “How could I? I am not much stronger than you…”

 

“I think” Kisuke stated with a mischievous smile, “I think you two training together could benefit the both of you” he continued. “Renji you could learn how to read your enemy and energy control from Olympia” I raised my eye brows and gave him a cocky smile. “And you, Olympia, could learn sword-fight and battle strategy from Renji, a bow and arrow is not always useful as you well know”

 

Oh, and I did know. I stood up and nodded my head, agreeing to the deal but trying to maintain my dignity. It was nothing really, everyone from Ichigo to Inoue had gone into training to improve their skills. Still my ego was a little bruised at that moment when I had to accept that I wasn’t the best. ὑβρίς, hubris. I remember my former teacher’s warning about my kind and how pride tends to be our downfall.

 

“Ok, so I know you’re not a shinigami…” Urahara said turning to me. “But I think you are not that different from us either. Let’s go to the training room, shall we?”

 

A large rocky landscape spread as far as the eyes could see. The wind moved the barren dirts between our feet. Urahara asked for our weapons and Renji handed his zampakuto right away. I took my bronze bracelet off and hesitated. “I’ll just come back to me, it’s part of its power.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. I need you to release it… in the form of a sword of course” he asked winking his eye at me.

 

I commanded the form of a greek xiphos. It was the form I had always used when I had to use a sword. The celestial bronze sword glowed on my hand as I gave it to Kisuke. He then proceeded to throw each sword as far apart as he could. 

 

“Now, there’s three points to win, one for the win of a weaponless combat- hand to hand and reiatsu are allowed-, one for the first one who gets their weapon, and one for the winner of a sword battle.” As I readied myself for the hand to hand he clarified “It doesn’t have to be in that order though.”

 

I turned my head in shock and then quickly turned to Renji, analyzing him. A faint smile tugged on his lip and his eyes darted to the left were his zampakuto was. Mine was further and he knew that. He also knew that I sucked at sword fighting so that point was his basically. I would probably win in a hand to hand specially with spiritual energy involved. He knew that the only way he would win a hand to hand with me was if I was hurt enough from the sword fight. So point really in play was the first to get their sword point. A plan started forming in my head. I would engage him and force him closer to my sword, preferably without him noticing. He’s quite perceptive, I would have to enrage him somehow so he was distracted. If hubris was my fatal flaw, anger was his. And while I was very aware of mine he didn’t seem to know that his ager caused him more harm that good.

 

“Ready?”Urahara said finally.”GO!”

 

As expected Renji darted towards his sword but I intercepted him and stood blocking his way. Not wanting to loose any time I threw punch after punch, however he was able to dodge every single one of them. At least I made him step back a few feet. He attacked but I avoided it moving to the left and then turned around to face him. Every move I made was calculated to move closer to my sword. As we continued to fight I started to get a little pissed off. Not only was he dodging all my attacks -not blocking, dodging- I was too. I was really bringing it and so was he. I attacked him with my wind and water powers and he countered with his best kido. Still everything missed the mark. We hadn’t touched in the whole fight. As the battle progressed we were getting closer to my weapon, but this thing was bugging me so much and I could see Renji becoming frustrated as well.

 

We paused and stared at one another analyzing our opponent. I was baffled, this fight should’ve been over in three or four moves. His energy control sucked and his kido wasn’t very good either. And while he was a good fighter, he would never compare to my hability in hand to hand combat. The truth is it could have been over, but I couldn’t finish it. I’d had a lightning at the ready since the beginning and I hadn’t used it, so many times I saw an opening in Renji’s guard and didn’t take the shot. Moreover, there had been occasions where I thought he was going to hit me and then his kick or his punch veered away. 

 

“Something isn’t right” I whispered.

 

“Yes, because you’re holding back!” Renji responded angrily.

 

“Not on purpose! And the same is happening to you too, isn’t it?”

 

“You’re right.” he said smiling.”I don’t care who gets the sword first. What about who wins the sword fight wins all points?”

 

“Deal” I paused, hesitating the move I wanted to make. Then I took his hand. “Don’t underestimate me.”

 

Our hands touched, so it wasn’t any kind of trick Urahara was using to train us. So what gives? Why couldn’t I hit him? Why couldn’t he hit me?

 

We jumped towards our sword. I took the inertia of the jump to get airborne and fly as quick as possible to it. Once it was in my hand I took to the air again to meet my opponent. I was sure his skills surpassed mine so my only chance to win this combat was if I finished it in one blow. As speed build up I raised my sword and commanded a lightning to it, charging it with power. With a roar I took a swing right before I crashed into him. He turned around and blocked me with his zampakuto, making me float still above him for a second, the power charging both swords dispersing aimlessly around us. With the help of a little wind I landed softly in front of Renji, my eyes growing wide with realization.

 

“They didn’t touch”

 

“What are you talking about.”

 

“Our swords didn’t touch. There was no sound. Even when my sword was charged by lighting and yours by reiatsu. When you blocked me it should have been loud. I should have been thrown back at least 10 feet”

 

“Very well, Oly-chan” Urahara’s bubbly voice said behind me. “At last my suspicions have been confirmed”

 

“What suspicions?” Renji and I inquired simultaneously.

 

“Let’s go get some tea. Training is done for the day.” Urahara said simply and walked to the entrance.

 

“What?” I turned to Renji who seemed as surprised as me. “We’ve been here for like 15 minutes.”

 

“Come on, come on.” Urahara gestured us.

 

“So…”Urahara started. “Neither of you was able to strike their opponent… Not even your swords could touch…” He lingered in every sentence, dramatizing his movements and eyeing us both. “I wonder why that is?”

 

“Come on, Kisuke.” I responded in a serious tone. “You know what’s happening, you just told us you had suspicions. Spill it already”.

 

“You see there’s this old shinigami legend… About two shinigami who faced in a battle many many centuries ago. The man was part of a rogue group of shinigami bent on destroying the Gotei 13, the woman was a Captain of a division. When they encountered each other something very similar to what you’ve just experienced happened. They eventually realized they couldn’t hurt each other.”

 

“But why? Why couldn’t they?” Renji interrupted. Urahara raised a hand and gestured for him to wait.

 

“They parted ways. However fate would have it they would meet again. They were destined to be together, Soulmates. Their souls wouldn’t allow them to physically hurt each other, even their zampakutos wouldn’t touch. They couldn't bear to be apart either, getting weaker and weaker as time passed.” I jumped which earned me glances from both Urahara and Renji. I sunk a little in my seat trying to make myself smaller and let my hair down from behind my ear to hide my blushing cheeks. “They hid their love.” Urahara continued, not before giving me a half smile. “For the others would not approve of their relationship. Then it came a day when they could not hide it anymore. The rogues planned an attack on the Seireitei and the man couldn’t bear to have his beloved and her home destroyed. So he warned the Gotei 13 but it was too late. The rogue forces were much stronger than the shinigami. It came a point in the battle where the lovers released their bankai and something unexpected happened.” By that point Renji and I where clinging to the edge of our tea cups. “Their bankai fused. Suddenly they were able to tap on each other’s reiatsu and increase it exponentially. With that power they obliterated the rogue army in minutes.”

 

“Urahara” I said gravely. “What are you saying?”

 

“The legend of the Soulmates” Renji whispered. “I’ve heard this tale before.”

 

“Yes, it’s a well known one.” Urahara confirmed. “I don’t think it’s just a tale though.”

 

“You think that’s what’s happening? That what?” I scowled. “That Renji and I are some kind of Soulmates?”

 

“That’s precisely what I think” Urahara grinned. “ I think if you become a shinigami, your souls could finally be in sync and you could achieve one of the most powerful bankai there’s ever been.”

 

“What?!” I screamed, standing up in disbelief. Is this what the fates had planned? Is this why I was exiled here? “Become a shinigami? Are you insane?”

 

“As I said before I don’t think you are that different from a shinigami. We all get our power from the souls we claim as ours.” Urahara explained. “ Your Gods draw energy from the west and we from the east.” He elaborated. “You becoming a shinigami will most probably be like an energy converter turning your elemental energy into spiritual energy.”

 

“After all we just went through with Rukia and you wanna go about turning people into shinigami!” I exclaimed in frustration and turned my head to Renji. “How are you not saying anything about this?”

 

“I..I..” He stuttered. “I actually this this might be a good idea? We could think about it.”

 

“We?" I screamed outraged. "There’s no we. Just because the fates say we are soulmates…”

 

“You’re so delusional.” Urahara interrupted before I could say something awful. “I’ve seen how you look at each other. I know you kissed in Soul Society. That’s why you came, right Renji? To see her.”

 

“We **_almost_** kissed in Soul Society when I thought he was going to die but that’s the extent of it. Ichigo interrupted. Not that is any of your business but we haven’t touched each other since” I interrupted before Renji could open his big mouth.

 

“But it’s true.” Renji softly spoke while reaching for my hand. “When you left Soul Society I felt weak, I had this urge to run to you. So I did. I wasn’t assigned, I asked to be. Because I wanted to be close to you”

 

My breath caught in my lungs and my heart seemed to skip a beat. A part of me wanted to cry with joy, to jump into this man’s arms and never let go. The rest of me was screaming in a mix of terror and rage at the cruel joke the fates were playing on me.

 

“Renji, I like you. I do.” I said trying to steady my breath. “But seriously, fuck this fated shit.”

 

“Olympia!” Urahara scolded me.

 

“Sorry, but I won’t accept it. I decide my own fate.”

 

“Oly…” Renji looked defeated, his shoulders slouching and the corners of his mouth pointing down. “I thought… I thought you had feelings for me. Like… like I do for you.”

 

A sob caught in my throat as I turned and ran outside, immediately taking to the air. I flew over the city until I reached one of the building structures by the sea at the port. It wasn’t my cabin on the Long Island sound but just being by the water calmed me. The sea breeze moved my hair away from my face. I took a deep breath. My favorite kind of wind. 

 

My eyes swaying with the crashing waves, I wondered. What Urahara said made sense. I didn’t think becoming a shinigami would change me. I’d seen enough of their world to understand it wasn’t much different to mine. The burning question was why. To gain more power? Did we really needed it?

 

It’s true all of us had held our own in our battles through Soul Society, but barely. I had gotten hurt, I had been unable to protect my companions at times, people got injured. A flash of Renji covered in blood, lying on the floor, my mind rushing trying to come up with a way to save him. If I was a shinigami I could learn to heal like that kid Hanataro. That was a pro. I’d always envied those Apollo kids that were so good a healing.

 

However, even if Urahara said it would be fine, I doubted the Gods would be very happy. That was a con. My father specifically didn’t want us demigods to have too much power. _Isn’t that why I’m here?_ I thought. It would really piss him off and that was definitely a pro. _Who am I kidding?_ I said to myself. _If this is what the Fates want it’s happening one way or another._

 

Someone landed softly beside me, for a moment I thought it was Urahara but then my instincts kicked in and I felt him. His energy seemed buried under a deep layer of sadness. It broke my heart to see the harm my reaction had caused.

 

“I’m sorry” I apologized, hiding my face under my hands. “I can’t believe I got pulled into one of the Fates cruel jokes, again.”

 

“You talk about the fates like there actual beings” Renji sneered.

 

“They are! And they’ve been screwing with me since I was born.” I barked. “You are not the first person they’ve sent my way, only to take them away.” A tear ran down my cheek at the memories of my friends and family, and he caught it with his fingers. His hand lingered on my skin and his eyes where looking deeply in mine as he spoke.

 

“No one sent me and no one is taking me away.” He said reassuringly. 

 

“That’s what you think.” I said defeated. “You know the best part? Once you’re in the cycle, there’s no escaping. Your free will in null.”

 

“That’s not true!” Renji tried to cheer. “If you don’t want to be a shinigami it’s ok, we will find another way.”

 

“I stopped believing that I could fight them years ago.” I laughed bitterly. “Even if I choose not to become a shinigami now, something will happen that will force me to do it. And believe me it will not be pretty.”

 

“That is so cruel!” he exclaimed while frowning. “Why would they do that to you?”

 

“That is a long story.”

 

“I’ve got nothing but time.” Renji said crossing his arms behind his head and leaning on the wall. His robe opened slightly, giving me a glimpse of his rib tattoos. My eyes followed the lines of his defined muscles down his chest to his navel. Renji cleared hi throat, startling me and suddenly making me aware of what I was doing. “Are you gonna tell me the story or are you gonna gawk at me the whole night?” he joked.

 

“Sorry!” I laughed. “With all the terrible outfits you’ve been wearing I had forgot how you look in shinigami robes.”

 

“I have impeccable style” he said offended. “And don’t change the subject.”

 

“Ok, ok.” I took a deep breath and confessed. “I sold my destiny to the fates. Now my life belongs to them.”

 

“You sold your destiny? For what?”

 

“For my brother’s. He was fated to die. So I made a deal with the fates, that he wouldn’t die and that he would have the life he wanted. The fates would never consider such a trade but they would never refuse me either.” I sighed. Renji had seated up straight and was slightly leaning forward as he listened. “The daughter of Sea and Sky. I have power over two thirds of the world’s most primal energies.”

 

“So you’re basically their slave?”

 

“Their puppet is more accurate.”

 

“And they tell you what to do?”

 

“They don’t **_tell_** me, they don’t usually speak to me directly. They send prophecies, legends, quests… You know, the usual greek epic kind of thing.”

 

“And if you don’t do what thew want?”

 

“They make it so I’m morally forced to do it. They don’t give choices.”

 

Renji seemed to ponder on a though, his hand instinctively went up to scratch his chin. He stayed in his meditative state for a few moments while I was just glad our game of 20 questions was over.

 

“We might be fated but even if we weren’t I think I would still fall for you.” He said, looking at the floor, a confident smile tugging on his lip. “I’m not going to tell you what to do. I will only ask one thing.” he said taking my hand. “Trust me.”

 

“Ok.” I surprised myself saying. Renji seemed surprised too that it took so little convincing for his part. The truth is ever since I left Soul Society I felt it too. What Renji said, he felt weaker. I did too, and whenever Renji was nearby I got this surge of power and energy. Plus, I was a goner from the moment I first saw him.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at Urahara’s” he said and placed a chaste kiss on my hand. As he got up and started to let go I took a breath and, holding on his hand for leverage I stood up beside him.

 

“Wait” I demanded and, before his moving lips could form a word, I stepped forward, wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips on his.

 

In a blur his hands moved to my body, one arm binding me to his chest, another climbing up to tangle his fingers with my hair. He increased the pressure on my lips, making them open. My hands moved to his chest as I used my strength to pin him to the wall behind him. He held me tighter and tighter as I pressed my body to his. The kiss grew passionate as our tongues danced in our mouths and our hands moved to touch every inch of skin available. 

 

Just when I felt too out of breath he took me by my wrists and spun us so now I was the one pressed against the wall. Our ragged breaths mixed in the narrow space Renji had left between us.

 

“Damn it woman!” He grinned. “ I wanted to take you on a proper date, do it right you know?”

 

“I’ve never cared about dates. You’re a Shinigami, I’m a Demigod we can’t expect to have an ordinary relationship.”

 

I placed a gentle kiss on his lips before getting airborne, promising to meet him the next day at Urahara’s.

 


End file.
